The Wind's Question
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: The wind carried secrets and questions at night. She listened to them whenever she could. He watched her and asked the wind a simple question. She had been asked by the wind. The simple question that surprised her. HitsuRuki
1. Chapter 1

The girl looked out at the field in eagerness, smiling. The moon swelled in the bluish-black night sky. Trees surrounded the empty horizon. She took a step forward and felt the dewy grass underneath her feet. She started to run. Her raven locks flew carelessly behind her as her amethyst eyes glowed in excitement. Each step into the soft green grass made her eyes glow more and more. She slowly started to morph into a creature. Her petite body became wolf-like with black fur. Large liliac wings stretched out from her torso. Her eyes started to stop glowing and small black spirals devolped. Her smile bared newly found fangs. She let out a howl as she disappeared into the dark horizon. She didn't notice the teal orbs watching her from afar in the trees.

The eyes belonged to a man with snow white hair with spikes that seemed to defy gravity. His skin was pale nearly white. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. He had been watching her for months, but had yet to appoach her. It became a habit of some sort. He felt something about that girl magentic or unearthly. He found out her secret long ago, but still followed her watching her. She was the prey and he was the predator. But he wouldn't go after her after she left to whatever place it was.

"Are you still stalking that girl, Toshiro?" A orange-haired man with amber eyes, taller than the silver-head, stepped out of the trees.

"Yeah! You've been watching that girl forever. If you're gonna make a move, make one!" Another man stepped out from the dark. He had crimson red hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes and pale skin, a little bit taller than Ichigo.

Toshiro growled and bared fangs at the men. "Shut it, Ichigo. And I'm not trying to make a move, Renji." He hissed.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Toshiro growled again. He shook them off and walked away. He couldn't deal with ANYONE after she left. He let his all of his thoughts go to the raven-haired beauty. He sighed. He could appoach her, but she gave him the sensation of an unknown feeling. He could never figure out the feeling even though his thoughts were entirely consumed by her. He looked up to the bright white moon. _"I wonder what your name is."_ He murmered softly into the wind.

* * *

The she-wolf flew down from the dark sky landing in a lush garden. Ivy vines and flowers crawled up the surounding redish-brown walls. Silver glitterly butterflies landed on trumpet shaped flowers of many colors. Black roses were palaced gently over green lilypads in the clear pool of water. A small waterfall fed into the pool, its top looking almost like ice with white foam. Barely visible behind the waterfall was a brown and black cave. The only thing you could hear was something dropping and going up and dropping again. The she-wolf changed back into her human form. An orange-haired girl with a rather large chest came running towards her.

"Rukia!" She gave her a hug and smiled.

"Hi Oriheme. How's the 'princess'?" Rukia asked.

"She's doing fine. Now she's having dinner with Prince Hiasgi."Oriheme replied and let go of her hug.

"So nothing to do?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"No, the other maids did the last chores." Oriheme said cheerfully.

"Great! Bye!" Rukia baded Oriheme good-bye and ran into the lush garden. She ran straight through the garden into the other side. A medium grassy hill stood tall and pround next to the beautiful moon. She smiled and ran to the top of the hill. She sat down and looked up to the moon. She'd always do this everytime there was no more chores. She'd just sit atop of the grassy hill and stare at the pure white moon and just think. If she couldn't think, she'd just sit and admire the beauty of the night. The night wind carried secrets and questions so carefully. The moon held images of past secret meetings of lovers. The stars shone so brightly like someone was watching you. All reflectedsoftly in the wet grass. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. _I wonder what your name is._ The wind whispered to her. Her eyes shot open in surprise. The wind had asked her her name. "_Rukia_." She whispered back into the wind.

* * *

**I'm sorry for me being so horrible at writing! I had this idea locked up forever and I thought 'Hey! What if I type up the story?'. So, obviously I did that and made it a fanfic for my favorite anime, Bleach! But I'm so nervous that I'm ranting and talking to myself on the computer! Again, sorry!_~Awesomness leaving~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DirtySpots- **Thank you very much! Your observations may be correct. Very observant of a person, aren't ya? :D Again thank you!  
**punk lolita23- **Thank you! Pretty as a picture as is yours. Tehe. :)  
**Miss Deliah- **Thank you! I do need to check over my stories again for grammar mistakes. I will... at some point.  
**Dark butterfly 73- **I thank you as well!_

* * *

Rukia laid on the green, grassy hill, snoozing silently. The sun was slowly rising with a pinkish-orange aura following close behind. The baby blue sky was clear with only a few wispy clouds drifting away. The gardren shrunk away as the sun rose above the hill. Little roots and buds were left as the remains. Rukia's eyes fluttered open as the sun warmed her face. She looked around checking for animals and carefully got up. It wasn't safe in the morning at the hill. Many retreating animals walked over the hill to flee the light. Anyone who got in their way would be mauled to the point of a seemingly murderous death. It had happened to Senna when she hadn't paid attention to the sun. Poor girl couldn't make it with the injuries she had. Her throat was ripped open, and even without that she wouldn't have survived with the horrible scratches along her torso. Rukia, however, decided she would just be careful and still came to the hill.

She ran down the hill and through the shrunken garden. She slowed her pace as she came to large peach-colored gates. A tan keyhole with white swirls shot out from the door and bent down to her height. She shoved her hand in her dress pocket and pulled out a beige key. She pushed the key into the hole and twisted it anti-clockwise five times. The keyhole jerked back into the door. The gates slowly opened as two guards took either side of the gates. She walked through the gates and up a peach-colored road. At the end of the road was a large(you've guessed it) peach-colored mansion. Two twin spiral stairs lead up to the front door lined with honey painted splotches. The main building stood tall and proud in the day, the creamy yellow glowing in the bright sun rays.

She sighed and walked up the lofty stairs. She opened the door and walked inside the large yellow-orange room. The color was starting to make her want to puke. A sudden thumping started to shake the ground. Orihime came running towards Rukia in a black and white dress with her hair pushed back by 6 blue flower clips.

"Rukia! It's bad! The Princess is upset!" She yelled loudly over the increasing thumping.

"What's she upset about?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know!" She replied hastily. Rukia nodded and shot forward in the direction of the thumping. Orihime ran alongside as the ceiling started to crack. The thumping became more and more violent and screams started to echo through the halls.

"Princess!" Rukia yelled as she burst through her beige bedroom door. The Princess was in her peach and white silk nightdress, screaming and kicking at a strawberry blonde maid with a even larger chest than Orihime.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" The maid said.

"Not that bad? You spilt _sake_ on my dress! You were in my room without _my_ permission!" The Princess screamed, enraged.

"The stain is barely noticable!" The maid persisted. However, the stain was rather large, about the size of a football.

"Its the size of a rat! You ruined my best dress!" The Princess tried to kick the maid. Rukia swiftly pushed the maid over a foot and stopped the Princess' leg.

"Calm down, Princess Hinamori." Rukia said soothely.

"But she ruined my dress!" Hinamori protested.

"We'll get clean it up as soon as possible." Rukia stated.

"But now I can't wear it! I wanna wear it!" Hinamori proceeded to whine. She kicked the air again, causing her to fall over. She started to cry and pound the floor with her fists.

"We'll get you another dress, okay?" Rukia patted the Princess' back. She knew the cycle all too well. Hinamori would throw a hissy fit, yell, whine, and then cry, but would repeat the cycle if no one paid any attention. It was a very exhausting cycle that happens one too many times. Hinamori nodded slowly and curled up into a shivering ball. Rukia stood up and shot a glance at the other busty maid, signaling her to follow her outside the room.

"Why were you drinking sake in her room, Rangiku? She could've killed you!" Rukia inquried, once out of the Princess' earshot.

"You were drinking in her room?" Orihime asked.

"I hide my sake in there! I need sake, and that stain wasn't that big!" Rangiku insisted. Rukia just sighed.

"You need to be more careful or else something bad might happen. She can collapse the whole building, you know." Rukia said.

"Fine, but I'm still going to drink sake." Rangiku said, stubbornly.

"You're still going to help clean up the mess." Rukia reminded her.

* * *

Toshiro peered out into the field from the thick trees. She wasn't there yet. He narrowed his eyes. He hated his obsession with that girl. He still had no idea what her name was. He knew what the consequeces would be if he appoached her. He started to smirk as he thought about what would happen. He shook his head abuptly. He shouldn't even be having those kinds of dirty thoughts.

"Toshiro-sama?" A voice caught his attention. A wyvern floated out of the trees. Its scales were a light blue with a spikey teal mane. Its celeste eyes popped out from the dark trees and bushes. It floated above the ground, its white claws and barbed tail barely touched the ground.

"What, Hyorinmaru?" He snapped.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Hyorinmaru wiggled his blue eyebrows.

"No." Toshiro was quick to reply.

"You are, no need to lie. Rukia is very interesting." Hyorinmaru said.

"Who's Rukia?" Toshiro asked.

"That girl you've been watching." Hyorinmaru anwsered.

"How do you know?" Toshiro asked.

"The wind told me."

* * *

**Yes, I made Toshiro a bit of a pervert, but I'm experimenting. :3 Well, sorta. *wink,wink* Again, I thank all reviewers of past,present, and future. I finally got a hug from Shiro-chan! I must've done hurt him because he screamed something about murderer. I'm gonna make him hug Rukia next. Tehe... Oh, and I don't own Bleach. I wish I did, that way I could see ghosts. Wait, I already do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf: Anyone want to hear a Bleach joke?**  
**Everybody: NO!**  
**Wolf: Fine, but I'm gonna be honest****. I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia walked down the peach-colored stairs, yawning. Her sundress had been replaced by a black and white hakama. The yawn digressed as a yell echoed through the halls. She groaned. Hinamori wanted something. Now her plans for a nap had been smashed into tiny pieces. She turned around and ran up the stairs, making haste. She ran through the creamy yellow hallway, being joined by several other maids and butlers. The yell morphed into a high-pitched squeak as seconds passed. Hinamori was close to a hissy fit, her patience shorter than the most aggressive bear. It was so frustrating to Rukia. Not a single rest could be taken when orders weren't filled. The orders weren't even orders really, just loud comments and crys for more materialistic things. However, it was one of the few ways she was allowed into the human world.

Opening the dog, revealed Hinamori just about to throw a cabient on the floor. She turned her head at them and scoofed, putting down the cabient.

"What took you so long?! I was waiting for like 10 hours!" She yelled, glaring at her and the servants.

"What do you need, Princess?" Rukia asked with a small bow.

"I need you to go to the human world and get me some make-up and dresses. An important event is coming up." Her tone became suddenly excited at the last words.

"Yes, Princess, but may I ask, what is the event?" Rukia inquired, some of the exhaustion dissolving at the thought of leaving the castle.

"Oh! All the regal royals are gathering," She pointed to herself proudly at the words 'regal royals'. "For a special surprise. King Yamamoto has yet to reveal it, so it will remain a surprise. That means I need lots of dresses and make-up. Wait, actually," She continued to rant on about what she 'needed'. Rukia at one point had to grab a pen and some paper to make a list. "Oh, and some shoes. You know what colors, right?" Hinamori asked. Rukia simply nodded, silently growing impatient wanting to go to the human world as soon as possible.

"Good. Now hurry up, and be back by Gekkō." She waved Rukia off. She immediately started to yell at the maids for tea and whatever else she 'needed'. Rukia contiuned to walk downthe hallway until she was out of the Princess' sight. She sped down the hallway as fast as she could, smiling. The human world was her escape, being filled with little monster as far as she knew. A naive world with forever-evolving creatures, while this small world had evolved as faras they could. They may have had powers, but war and conflict between creatures only made them work on warfare research. After all research was done, they had gone as far as they could go. No longer could they hold so much information, not to mention the funding were completely drained to the point of looting. It left all the fortune to the royals.

"Slow down, Rukia!" Orihime shouted as Rukia practically flew past her into her room.

"Sorry!" She waved apologetically, running into Rangiku. The busty woman smiled and laughed. Rukia pulled herself and walked to her bed. The medium room was one of many the maids slept in. Three to each, the room only had three small beds, and two cabients. A very under-furnished room, but it was better than nothing. She crouched down and pulled out a white box filled with clothing. The cabients had been given to Orihime and Rankigu. She placed it on the bed and opened it. Only two white, plain dresses laid folded. She rushed to pull on a dress and ran out of the room.

It was very rare to catch her being so clumbsy, since she used the tunnels in the castles worn out from others. She headed to the very top of the castle, her excitment growing. Flying was another thing that excited her. The gentle wind, the beautiful light blue sky, a bird's eye view that could take your breath away. Few of many advantages of flying. The minute her foot made contact with the peach-colored roof, she transformed. Her light purple wings flapped, shaking off black glitter from the butterfly-like wings. She flapped them once more with greater force and flew into the sky.

* * *

"What do you mean the wind told you?" Toshiro inquired.

"She told the wind. The wind shares secrets, but it wasn't a secret you were following her." Hyorinmaru snorted slightly.

Toshiro opened his mouth to reply, but shut his mouth. He didn't cover his tracks too well. Not at all like him, being very 'mysterious' in a way. He also never did stalk girls, let alone her kind. She always left him wondering what was so...drawing about her. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He would be just fine without her. Well, he thought that at the time.

A loud thump was heard as said girl landed onto field. His thoughts were immediately forgotten as he turned around to see her. She already changed back into human form. He watched her walk out of the field towards the lights of the city in the distant.

"Follow her." Hyorinmaru said.

"What? Why?" Toshiro asked.

"You just might learn something. Something interesting." He replied, almost purposely sounding mysterious. He drifted backwards into the trees. Toshiro sighed and looked out to the black-headed girl. It was so tempting, but there was so many possiblities of what could happen. _Screw it._ He thought and followed her.

* * *

_**This is way too short! Man, and what a horrible ending! I might be kidding... Mhwawaw! Gomen, for the random moment. I seriously don't own Bleach. Remember this rated T because, well, I'm Batman? Yeah, Batman...~Awesomeness Leaving!~**_


End file.
